


This Means War

by EspadaIV



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Batman I Mean Ulquiorra Dies, Gen, Imported from FF.net, Internal Monologue, mostly follows canon, not romantic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: Ulquiorra Cifer was declaring war to break Orihime Inoue.





	This Means War

**Author's Note:**

> I, EspadaIV, do not own Bleach nor the characters I've used. They belong to their respective owners. I've just used to them to play in the vast sandbox world of fanfiction. Thank you for reading and please, enjoy. I like kudos and comments.
> 
> This fic was inspired by Avenged Sevenfold's This Means War and Metallica's Sad but True. I do not own that content either.
> 
> This was the first BLEACH fanfiction I wrote last year and posted it in October this year. It's horrible. 
> 
> Imported from FF.net. I spit shined this one.

This meant war.

 

Fine, he decided. If this girl would not give up hope that her precious knight in shining armor was going to fail then he would have to make him unsuccessful in his mission to save her. Really he had no reason to tell the girl that the other Soul Reaper had died. He defied Lord Aizen's request that all Espadas stand down and wait. He sought her out.

 

This trash vehemently denied that any of her friends were dead. So, Ulquiorra was going to engage this substitute, since his charge thought so highly of him. If he could not cause the woman to break mentally, he'd affect her emotionally. She would swear herself to Lord Aizen completely.

 

As he traveled through the corridors of Los Noches, the Cuatro Espada could feel various Espadas and Arrancars fighting the enemy. Those idiots.

 

She was the biggest idiot of all. He thought back to the times she dared to look into his eyes, that slap, and the conversations of human emotions. He would declare war on these fools. Her defiance was this boy's doom.

 

He hid in the shadows and waited for his target.

 

Not one to dwell but he had time to spare, Ulquiorra thought about all those died before him. Those Vasto Lordes. The trash Adjuchas. He didn't need them to survive, for he was born unto Hueco Mundo desolate sands as a Vasto Lordes already.

 

This world was bleak though and power was the most important aspect of who you were. This was especially true once Lord Aizen took over. No one questioned Ulquiorra position once the chain of command was established. He reigned near the top of the pyramid. He would not fail.

 

The only ones who questioned were the Sexta Espada, this foolish boy, and that girl. He had urged her to see things in his light. She had bore the uniform of the Arrancar. She had pledged her mind, body, and power to Hueco Mundo's purpose, Los Noches and more importantly Lord Aizen. Her former allegiances should have crumbled.

 

It hadn't and her resolve had caused Ulquiorra to determine the fate of the boy. They all would die by his hands if it would make her see reason and drop her ridiculous notions of emotion and this so-called heart.

 

The heart was merely a vital organ to use to regulate blood. It did not hold emotions.

 

Still, it bothered the Espada, this nagging feeling tugging at logic. She wasn't frightened of him. She did not fear him. She should have seen reason. He had warned her that she solely held the rope to the blade that would slice her friend's neck. He would slice that connection and this boy's life.

 

He finally heard the boy talking to a small teal-haired Arrancar. His eyes narrowed, taking note of the little one. Disloyalty to Lord Aizen was punishable by death and would be meted out later.

 

However, Ulquiorra did not expect the boy to deflect his attacks. When he pierced the human's chest, he did not care if the boy lived or died in this world. He made it clear that he and the others invaders of Los Noches would fail. They would die.

 

At the moment, he had news to break to Orihime Inoue, so he left the human and the small Arrancar in the rubble of the pillar.

 

He severely disappointed to not find his prisoner in her cell. His lip curled faintly with disgust finding two female Numeros and their protests that Grimmjow took her. He used his Pesquisa to pinpoint her location. He was surprised to find other spiritual pressures surrounding her. Time was of the essence and she had to be restrained.

 

The boy was to remain dead. She would not reject his death! He had to prove to her that this resistance that she put up was for naught. They all would die, alone and filled with despair. He arrived and betrayal flitted across his face. The girl, the small Arrancar, and that trash Grimmjow were there. Ulquiorra was going to end several lives right there and return the Lord Aizen's pet to her room.

 

Of course, he didn't expect Grimmjow to use a Caja de Negacion. Once he arrived back to Hueco Mundo to defend his Lord's palace, he did not expect the monster that Ichigo Kurosaki evolved into after he blasted a Cero at the boy. He had to leave his former self behind. He became this dark creature that he knew so well. This creature he had kept hidden, even from Lord Aizen.

 

He threw his attacks and surprise-filled his normally devoid eyes when the Human-turned-Hollow used a Gran Rey Cero, decimating half of his Body.

 

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and finally embraced with open arms the aspect of death he felt represented the most; what he longed for since birth.

 

The nothingness of death.

 

It wasn't painful at all.

 

It was quite beautiful.

 

No one would miss him. He owned nothing. He would leave no legacy behind him. All these long years he had to rely on himself since his creation. Everything would be gone. Nothing in this world was promised.

 

He had nothing. He thought that would bring him comfort.

 

He turned his eyes to the girl who caused all of this. He expected a happy expression but was shocked to find pain in her eyes. His breath hitched in his throat for a mere second as he noticed his wings turning to ash. He would return to the sands of Hueco Mundo.

 

This woman was crying. Why? Did she feel for him? Would she be affected if he died?

 

Ulquiorra asked, "Do I scare you, woman?"

 

She replied. She repeated her words.

 

"I see," he murmured.

 

Tears welled up in the female's eyes. His absence would impact her life. He stretched out his arm, palm extended towards her although he knew he was fading away.

 

There was a moment of hesitation. Time was running out. He stood there dissolving and he finally understood what she meant. Soon as she reached out to him, his hand became ash and dust.

 

On the dome of Los Noches, under the black sky with its permanent moon and above the white sands that spread so vast, Ulquiorra, the fourth Espada ceased to be.


End file.
